


清婉决定打破玻璃

by KKKelly_6



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKelly_6/pseuds/KKKelly_6
Summary: 15岁少女清婉因为时间引爆器被送到过去，她才不想顶着宫女的身份在这里孤独终老、她想破除已知的命运循环，后来却……？*本文里女主清婉很多层面有超能力，彻底架空！*不擅长起名啊啊啊啊啊啊啊





	1. 胡言乱语序言+一到三

**Author's Note:**

> （本来在豆瓣参加“长篇拉力赛”，但因为我没及时“连载”上被视为弃权了，就搬到这里继续！）

大家好，

这个故事在我脑中存在很久了，它陪伴我度过了很长一段的mental crisis，心理低谷期。

不知道有多少人像我一样，觉得自己到某个年纪就停止生长了；

不知道还有多少人已经放弃了儿时自带的“主角预感” ，自认已变得平凡； 

我就一直认为自己停在了15岁，无论年份如何更迭，我的身体和心灵都没有变化。

不管日子是怎样的精彩或平静，我相信你都和我一样，需要有人关心、有人爱，并享受在情感关怀中的舒适。

我很喜欢清婉，我希望自己能为了她，把这个故事讲得好一些。

我们开始吧。

一

夜已经深了。清婉从床铺坐起来，褪下身上的衣着，换上轻薄的青色素衣。她把头发盘起，又用简素的簪子固定好。月光隐隐约约透过窗纸，屋门被她打开，又被轻轻合上。而两架屋檐外，守卫的军士打了个哈欠，根本没有注意到清婉。

不远处的宫殿屋内可就不是那么太平了。床褥被揉得乱七八糟，外袍和肚兜散落在地上，几分钟前一个身影慌不择路地撞门而出。

“娘娘您……”刚刚赶来强打精神的侍女想要上前却被一只手不耐烦的动作打断，尖细的嗓音里有情欲的痕迹，可是话音的主人又急又气：“去叫琦善带人追！”

二

他顾不得无衣蔽体，跑得气喘吁吁、浑身是汗。念头一个接一个快要把大脑挤爆。

他年幼时的某天，父亲嘶叫到近乎晕厥。也在那一天，他失去了母亲，并被捆住四爪扔到和父亲并排的笼子里。每日有好食好水供着，还有用人定时上前陪玩，他自然不理解，为何父亲不吃不喝，一副宁死不从的模样。

他是猫族，本来不应该有人类的思想、人类的形态。可是他有了。

三

清婉熟练地翻到屋檐上，盘起腿，把脸正对着明晃晃的圆月。

奇怪啊，她想。我记得几天前也是满月的，怎么日子过得这么快。

每一天，不管是晴天还是阴天，这个时间段是最容易出事的时间段，却也是清婉最喜欢的时间段。

清婉捧着自己的脸，目光直愣愣地打量着圆月，努力什么也不想。

可是怎么可能呢。

日子已经过去很久了，那时的清婉还是个不能接受自己是凡人的，凡人。

而自从那次大爆炸后，清婉就来到了这里、成了现在的模样。

这里是王宫，这里的人们…是宦臣和侍女。清婉在他们的眼中没什么不一样，也是个侍女。除了…当今圣上貌似很喜欢她，单封了一间房供她一人就寝。当然也有头脑清醒一点的侍女知道，这小房奠基时据说埋了好几具与先皇苟合的侍女的尸体，又离柠妃的寝宫太近，可不是什么好位置。

而清婉，在来到这里几天后，发现自己被剥夺了饮食享用权、茅房使用权、睡眠投入权。

清婉眼中的他们，是披着同一种族皮肤的低智能人类。

这不是讽刺，是清婉的脑中多出了一个四核处理器，她不需要思考，把一切交给处理器就好。这样，眼前发生的事尽管历历在目，她却没有丝毫感觉。

只有在那个时间段，清婉才算是活过来。她不需要睡眠，所以她在夜晚也无所事事，索性爬上屋檐自言自语给月亮听。

她觉得白天的自己像是个按部就班的机器人，太阳升起，所有的程序都已经写好，她只要什么都不打扰，运行就好。

只有清婉注意到，月亮的光芒和斑点并不是一成不变的。两栋屋檐外的军士时不时偷喝小酒，所以睡觉时呼噜会格外响。而隔着花园小桥的柠妃寝宫时常乌烟瘴气的，也许藏了面首。

清婉还知道，当朝的皇帝并不享受这万人之上的待遇，他寻欢作乐的行为下隐藏了一颗想寻死的心，把国运都耽误也在所不惜。 

可是这些话，她又能和谁说呢。引来杀身之祸也许能返回到过去，然而万一一切就这么结束了呢。

脚下的声响很微弱，却越来越近。清婉不急不缓地低下头。她看到了一只缓缓爬行的黑猫，从他来的方向看，大概也只能是柠妃的那只了。

早春的风是有些冷，可是那只黑猫发抖地厉害，像是做完大剂量运动似的。

清婉的处理器在扫描黑猫后毫不费力地提供结论：深宫传说中为数不多的动物主角。清婉八卦听得多，知道平日里它被关在大几圈的银笼里，从不见柠妃带它出屋玩耍。柠妃来自国家的西南，被选召入宫后，其他几位妃子多少染上怪病， 而她迅速得宠，连升几级地位逼近正宫。宫中传说她承袭了祖上秘法，还传柠妃喜好与这黑猫行云雨增强法力。流言神神道道，但基于柠妃性情乖张，得宠后更是飞扬跋扈，众人均不敢得罪。加上黑猫平日里被关得严实，又有柠妃身边侍从看守，清婉猜想假如传言是真的，恐怕黑猫也过得生不如死。

一恍神，黑猫已经不见了。清婉看着渐渐变淡的天色叹了口气，正要伸个懒腰等待天明，细碎的动静传进耳朵里。

不好！柠妃又闹出幺蛾子了。她不忘望向两栋房外的军士，见二位没被打搅后轻巧地翻下房檐，闪进屋内。再呼出一口气。

清婉正庆幸处理器还给柠妃开辟了特别关注，就注意到，屋内有个不速之客。大概是体力不支慌不择路看见门没关严进来的吧。

那只黑猫像是想把自己闷死一样盘成一团缩在角落里，尽管睡去了，却还不时发颤。要不是天渐渐发亮，还有星星点点的火光透过了窗纸，这一切不会这么明显。

清婉的处理器知道，柠妃的人离这屋子越来越近了。她来不及犹豫，一把抱起黑猫往自己“伪造好造型”的床褥里端，倒不忘给他留了眼鼻在外。

黑猫在很久之后才告诉清婉，他睁开眼后看到的第一幕就是有个姑娘侧对着他褪下青衣。他以为自己没能逃出柠妃的寝宫，打算挠花对方的脸之后撞地自尽。就在他爪子都准备好时那姑娘飞速换上侍女的衣装就那么散着头发走开了。而屋外的脚步声和熟悉的谈话声告诉他，这是另一个地方。

他说完后清婉眼睛亮闪闪地盯着他看了几秒，就把头安稳地嵌在黑猫头的斜下方，手不安分地向下游走。黑猫抓住她的手放到自己胸口，用温热的唇蹭她的脸颊。

清婉腾出另一只手，摇摇晃晃地刮了一下他的鼻子，小声地嘟囔着，就该在那时候把你就地正法的。

黑猫一个翻身压住她：我觉得这主意不错。


	2. 四

清婉有时候，会对着月亮想想自己之前的生活。  
在清婉的记忆里，容貌是那个年代最稀松平常的关键词。  
由于某家跨国公司研发出了可以改变人类容貌、而且效果长达几十年的药剂，所以这家公司的营业额一跃成为全球公司TOP 5，人们不再依靠之前隔几个月就要“返工”的整容手术苦苦维持。清婉从有了记忆开始，透过玻璃看到的，都是俊男、靓女。然而毕竟同一国国民的审美有共通之处、加上不同收入阶层使用的药剂种类也有差别，所以清婉看到的容貌，是相似的美、也是分层次的美。但由于身体器官的衰老趋势还未能找到解决办法，所以青春仍然是易逝的奢侈品。有传言说，其实医学界早已获得抵抗衰老的研发成果，但普通民众尚无法接触到。  
这个国家知名的庞大家族则有对跨国企业的绝对掌控权。他们中很多人从事项目研发，并得到了种种支持。他们中的很多人也亲自参与了实验。  
然而实验也需要对照组，所以家族中的一个分支为了保证基因内部的纯粹性，在近百年来从未注射过自家生产的任何药剂。  
在最开始，药剂还在研发的阶段，家族就配合国家的户籍监管系统，加上容貌配型找到了有意愿参与实验、原始容貌达标且与家族贡献的一双男女容貌相称的两名志愿者。他们在签署保密协议后，进行分组交配，目标是获得一男一女两个实验体；而他们在到达交配年龄后也会继续交配。只是近些年来，随着药剂的逐步推广，寻找志愿者的难度逐年增加，交配年龄也逐代提前。  
而清婉是这条分支的第七代，编号07702.  
她还有个异父异母的哥哥，说是没血缘关系可是年年都见面只为单独培养默契。清婉知道，等到她15岁生日那天，她就会被送入一个并不崭新的房间里，她的父母、生下父母的父母还有再上一代…都在那里完成交配。而清婉丝毫不怀疑她那位哥哥对于这件事的期待程度，从几年前开始他如狼似虎的目光和对清婉的动手动脚就可以看出来。  
清婉的父母，在18岁和16岁完成了任务。清婉出生后，两个人被消除了记忆，而后不再相见。清婉还是比较佩服她的祖父母（即生下她父亲的男女），他们在交配成功被消除记忆后仍然十分有默契地找到了彼此，但遗憾的是这份来之不易的默契因为有制造出新的实验体造成扰乱的可能而被强行撕裂。 两人被注射了改变容貌的药剂，这意味着他们被从实验体中除名，而后试图被强制隔离。  
清婉从小和一对养职者一起生活。然而，在5岁后每天都有的学识、礼仪、营养、妆容和服饰课，让清婉只能在晚上见到他们。其余的时间里，清婉在一栋高耸入云的大楼里坐电梯上上下下，这就是 她生活的全部。她曾经向窗外街上打扮尚可的年轻男女挥手，希望会被看到。后来她早就习惯了这种材质的玻璃，带有抗震耐摔抗击打，还有让被观赏者不自知的特性的，她生活中的窗玻璃。  
清婉的养职者，是这个家族中的某对平常的夫妻。首先他们是恋爱结合的，这在整个家族内都凤毛麟角，但也因此，他们不得不作为养职者为整个事业贡献力量。其次，为了保证清婉得到完整的爱、心智健全，他们不允许生育自己的孩子，每想到这里清婉都庆幸他们没有怨恨自己。  
麻烦的是，祖父母在经历种种变故后逃离到了国外，他们仍然生下了新的婴孩，而这条分支到清婉这一代是一位比清婉大2岁的男生。更有预言冒出来 ：在和这位男生同年月日生的所有男性中，将出现反叛者。  
连清婉都看得出来他凶多吉少。  
然而清婉没有多少心思担心他人，她的15岁生日在一个月后就要到了。到时她就要面对一个如狼似虎的异性和整个房间的催情图景。他们从12岁开始，礼仪课就变成了性的探索课。清婉相信她那位哥哥和她一样，对每个时间段的动作烂熟于心。  
“…清婉。”有人在背后叫她。清婉知道是养职者X。  
她小时候对他有着模糊的感情，既像是爸爸又像是哥哥。她有时分不清。  
“既然又跑出来了，那就跟我去小房子吧。”  
清婉转过头，心里感谢他没站在空旷的回廊说教她逃课，嘴却撅起来：“今天你又想给我看什么？”  
小房子，是他的研究室。养职者X是名研究者，只不过他对繁殖的兴趣不大，更多地做一些“温和的、修补边角的工作” 。至少他是这么跟清婉介绍的。  
时间长了清婉知道，养职者X对她有怜悯。她说不好，可是明明负责谱系查找的他却教了清婉很多自卫和制爆【制爆，制造爆炸物引起关注或是转移注意力。】的方法。清婉在教室里呆久了，下意识地四处寻找安放形状异样的墙砖或是反射物，因为那背后一定有监控摄像头。然而X的小房子里，一个都没有。 清婉问起，X笑着说，因为我研究谱系，摄像头多了反而有可能会泄密。  
这也是清婉觉得他最帅的时刻，有好几次清婉张开嘴，想问他和养职者Y的事情，都赌气忍住了。她不知为何能预料到，自己知道后会受不了。这么说也许虚假，可是她也很喜欢Y。  
“……爆炸过后要往最近的小门跑，你逃过课在走廊晃荡，肯定见过标识。把身上的……”  
“嗯嗯我知道了。”清婉听过了这一段，兴味索然地打断了X。  
他冲清婉抱歉地笑笑：“人上了年纪记性不行啊。你等我一下。”

清婉等了没多久，只见养职者X从操作台旁的平台挑拣出了一对鲜红的“蟹钳”，清婉觉得奇怪，因为之前每次经过时，都没注意到这对“蟹钳”。按说在一片泛着冷色调金属光泽中，这抹鲜红应该很显眼。  
清婉和X开起玩笑：“想不到你还把吃的带进来。”  
X配合地弯了嘴角，目光却是盯着清婉的，又盯着蟹钳。片刻，他叹出一口气。  
“清婉，…”他安静了几秒，然后平静地开口，“躺到手术台上吧。”  
清婉很少看到X这种神色，上一次是她9岁时，养职者家的狗太老了，于是X给它注射了药剂让它安乐死。清婉有种不好的感觉，她几步迈到手术床旁边，却没躺下，眼睛牢牢地盯着X，很慢很慢地说，“你不会害我的，对吧。我可不傻。不然你也不会这么急着教我了。”  
养职者X眉头紧锁，再开口时像是费了很大力气：“…我不想害你。”“那就好，”清婉就那么突然地躺下了，“反正我知道你会记得我一辈子的。”  
X戴上透明手套深吸一口气，在清婉太阳穴轻轻一按，清婉就失去了知觉。


	3. 五和感觉很长的六

五   
睁眼后清婉就来到了这个地方，被推挤着加入侍女入宫的队伍。  
她并不知道自己日后是否会喜欢上这个时空。  
这里并不自由、对女生的约束出奇地多而且繁杂，很多时候清婉觉得自己只是个等待被使用、在此之外毫无价值的零件。  
住在配置可以算是国家级五星标准的皇宫里，这里的条件仍然不怎么好。单单提到沐浴一条……清婉对自己的长发发梢小声叹口气、又无奈地梳成不起眼的花式。  
好在她不用睡眠、加上偶尔——挤眉弄眼的“偶尔”，她会在其他人忙成一团的时候获得烧水的时机。  
清婉和掌管沐浴定夺的小官关系还是不错的。她会讲故事，每次都能讲得丝丝入扣，搭配上她的眉眼，真是赏心悦目动听。然而故事都极短、也真假难辨，小官的心随着情节起伏没几个来回还意犹未尽，憋不住便缠着清婉多说些，一来二去清婉就把堪称通行证的令牌拿到了手。  
小官也和清婉闲聊：“里间才是真快活，当年先帝的宠妃曾是宫眷，封妃后偏要将这里改建供她专享，不过当今圣上就没这个念想，顶多命人打扫着；至于柠妃你在宫中也是知情的…人家有自己的沐浴更衣殿啊。在那里做事，工钱都高几成呢。不过…”  
清婉瞟了眼对方的表情，那里面有几丝欣羡，更多的是尚未被殃及的侥幸。  
谁不知道柠妃每逢沐浴，身后必然有那装着黑猫的铁笼。  
说到这个，最近都看不见那只黑猫了啊。清婉表面上和小官聊着，大脑飞速转着琢磨黑猫能躲去哪里。宫墙太高，翻出去是没什么可能，被柠妃找到，不说后续被折磨死也得奄奄一息。思来想去，清婉居然觉得自己那间小屋还真是个藏身的好地方，至少从黑猫的角度看。  
她不着痕迹地结束寒暄，和小官告别后按程序执行每日上工去了，只在迈入宫殿前趁低头微微叹了口气。

六

又是新的早晨。太阳刚冒头清婉就轻巧地从房檐跳下，假装自己和其他人一样将将睡醒。  
宫中无论男女都得一早来到固定的井前打好一天的水。清婉因为自己的超能力还可以悄悄来回几次，其他人就没那么幸运了。  
只有养尊处优的嫔妃，还有皇座上的九五之尊可以不用劳烦。  
清婉倒不厌烦，而且还乐于装装样子——井前也是宫内消息的聚集处。  
“唉…都月末了还这么热，圣上一定要颁旨出宫避暑了。”“那柠妃…”“嘘！小点声，圣上之前会带上妃子，但最近圣上都不怎么去桓柠宫啊。”“那有什么，柠妃肯定跟过去，到时候可就苦了我们这些侍候柠妃的姐妹，唉……”  
宫女们打完水一时也不急着离开，凑在井边嘀咕，还时不时交换下眼神。清婉跟着队伍向前，由于处理器的缘故将她们的话听得清清楚楚。  
今年选召被柠妃闹得乱七八糟几乎颗粒无收，圣上也没追究，宫中妃嫔都病得闭门不出。结果听上去圣上和柠妃并不如一开始那么亲密。  
但也因此，清婉的突然出现被这乱象掩埋，随后她在夜里亲自在登记的簿子上添了自己的生辰、地址——要是真有人查也看不出问题。  
“诶诶润锦姑姑来了，快走快走”宫女们说的润锦是柠妃入宫时陪在身边的侍女。于是井边的晨间谈话霎时散了。  
总算排到了清婉。她不慌不忙地挂牢木桶下放，也就听到了润锦叫住刚才那位同在桓柠宫的宫女：“素棉你等一下。”  
清婉看着水官挽起双袖，用力抻麻绳将舀满水的木桶拉出井口，不忘注意到润锦吩咐素棉“去后屋门看住它”。  
只能是那只黑猫了。清婉冲水官笑着点点头，假装吃力地拎起木桶当着素棉的面经过。她记得自己刚到时曾帮素棉清理过屋里的老鼠。而素棉此时看上去并不愿意领这差事。  
——本来想着迷晕几个去看看你，现在看来好像更顺利。  
果不其然，只见素棉恭敬地向润锦姑姑一揖，然后咋呼着“诶清婉你一个人提不动的”向她伸过手，示意清婉跟上。  
背后有润锦若有所思的目光。清婉没当回事：柠妃是防所有想靠近皇上的异性，她是被皇上赐一间独屋，可是那又怎样。每晚不都有人汇报她“一切如常”么。  
清婉让素棉送到岔路口：“剩下我能提过去。”素棉也顺水推舟答应下来，她对清婉小屋下有什么深信不疑、避之不及。  
路还是有一段，两人简单聊聊近日的节庆（即将发生的“避暑”活动不言自明）安排后停顿了一会儿，素棉说起柠妃后屋的它。黑猫。  
清婉听她抱怨，“说是一条命，柠妃也没多心疼，前几天让它进屋没多久就鬼哭狼嚎的，然后又是一顿打，这几天热成这样，要不是我给它换布垫它估计也……”素棉说到这里拿手指封住嘴唇。清婉明白，古人忌讳死。  
“那正好我可以替你。”清婉这一路心里盘算好了，“你也知道我离伙房近很多，太后又习惯上午小睡些，我能早吃上饭。”你就不用在伙房排队啦、  
素棉眼里的雀跃清婉看得见，随即她又犹豫：“可是吧…你也知道柠妃多变态，平日里那黑猫是不见外人的。”  
清婉也配合着沉吟片刻才回答：“近日天热，太后已命人去御医馆拿药散散暑气，大概今日会让分给众妃嫔。说不定我会被分到桓柠宫。”  
这“说不定”即将成为现实，两人都心知肚明。  
“哎清婉我真羡慕你在太后那里，……”素棉眨眨眼开始新话题，清婉笑笑不说话。  
所以此刻，清婉轻松地将太后吩咐的药递至桓柠宫。柠妃对她的相貌体型了如指掌，然而实在没有发现和皇帝暗通款曲的可能，又因为随之而来的选召提醒了她：新人来势汹汹，被冷落的宫女能有什么能耐？  
柠妃不是没想到太后的可能，但太后迷糊地只会吃和睡，要真能干涉亲儿子的男女关系也堪称神通广大。  
而眼下最需要愁的是皇帝的避暑之行。连宫女都明白这是给“猎艳”打掩护。  
柠妃着急将床榻前的衣帽首饰收拾打点用于出行，连正脸都没给清婉一个，接过药饮的宫女合乎礼节地揖了一揖，清婉就顺利地来到后屋去见素棉了。  
这期间清婉动用处理器将附近都扫了一遍，也就把后屋这里变成了一片禁区。没人会注意、也无法发现端倪。  
她这才靠近银笼蹲下来。角落里黑色的一团，比她上次在自己房内看到的瘦了一圈。  
清婉手指轻轻一挑，银笼的门打开，只有她和黑猫听得见 “叮”的一声。  
素棉没有说，也许是知道传出去必死，而清婉在御医馆的藏书处翻到了一部典籍，关于猫妖它零星提了几句。  
黑猫，就是用来增强柠妃的性指标的。性魅力、性欲、性能力……总而言之让柠妃尽快怀上孩子。而增强方法，是让猫妖收到性刺激化为人形和柠妃云雨。  
至于到时是谁的孩子清婉都不能确定。而且猫妖在被利用时是不是清醒的清婉也不能确定。  
她不相信会有生来就恭顺地任人摆布的妖。何况就清婉那晚上扫描所得，黑猫一点也不享受。他很怕。  
怪不得那晚他浑身是汗。清婉想，看来真的是“大剂量运动”。  
至于是如何起作用的，典籍就言语不详了。之后清婉发现这本书消失了。  
此刻黑猫由于声音的缘故用力睁开眼，随即因为屋外正盛的日光眯成一条缝。然后他似乎再也没有力气，一动不动。  
清婉见状，也没打算“叫”他过来了。她手掌横向抹平，黑猫身上的伤口少了许多。  
清婉知道，一同下去的还有他身上的青淤，在他人形时才能看得见。黑猫显然意识到了自己身体的变化，努力抬起头看向清婉。对上视线时他一愣，然后面部线条有变化。清婉知道他认出自己了。  
清婉用了些力道，黑猫就从笼门飞进了清婉的怀里。他浑身都在抖。清婉很抱歉，她的衣料是侍女的标准，并不像柠妃殿内的冰蚕丝那样舒服。她低下头，把下巴杵在黑猫的头上，没管他身上的复杂味道，小声说“请你忍耐一下。”  
“过几天柠妃会出宫，你大概会在此之前被放进屋，但一定不会被她带出去。  
“她大概会……，”清婉歪着头让处理器提词，“派信得过的人守着你，你在就不愁。可是我到时候会带你去我那里几天。”清婉说到这里不再靠着黑猫，低头看向他眼瞳：“可以吗？我一直很喜欢猫。我也很喜欢你。”  
清婉觉得黑猫跟来这里之前的自己有点像。出生后被告知，自己的生命很有用，但要怎么用并不由自己决定。  
就像清婉，她不想和搭配好了的人上床。也不想因为需要生孩子而上床。还不想在自己知道的前提下生下和自己同样命运的孩子。  
处理器有波动：伙房门口开始排队了、素棉拿着洗干净的碗筷打算回房睡个超长午觉，而柠妃迈过门槛找皇帝一同用餐。清婉安静将黑猫抱着站起，走向最近的树荫。  
她凭着处理器收到并分析出的信息，给黑猫胡诌了一堂《宫里每间屋子都谁住干什么用》小科普。清婉说的同时还轻轻得梳着黑猫的毛，她有点担心猫会舒服地睡着。  
那又如何呢。中午就是用来休息的啊。哪有那么多权谋算计。  
——皇上的身体状况不太好，这次避暑之旅可能要黄。处理器分析而出的结果，清婉抿嘴。  
又低下头用刚才的姿势抵着黑猫：“你的笼门被我动过了，晚上你愿意的话出来溜达溜达。当然我那里随时欢迎。”  
黑猫像刚才一样回视，眼睛因为日光的关系仍是一条缝。清婉冲他笑，又坐到后屋的门槛上。  
清婉不用睡，所以她就看着睡在自己怀里的猫。腿有点麻，但是比起这个她更想把黑猫放出宫。  
可是就算出宫，他能去哪里呢？清婉知道宫外的风云变幻也很残酷。  
风雨欲来。而天还是晒得不行的样子。  
只是样子罢了。


	4. 七到九：女人每月拥有秘密

七  
进入酷暑，皇上拖着病体不顾朝臣劝阻，一意孤行奔赴行宫。忧国忧民的大臣气歪了嘴，索性辞官告老还乡了。  
柠妃如愿随行，恨不得把自己黏在皇上身边，带的侍从比往日都多。  
而黑猫那晚并没有来。  
清婉的处理器检测到他身体状态尚可、恒柠宫留下的侍女都恨不得偷懒守卫也不严，然而他极其老实地蜷缩在高笼里，几乎一动不动。  
清婉撅起嘴。她只是个小女孩，尽管有处理器加持，却不懂妖的心思。  
她攀上屋檐，望向寝宫的方向。皇上在外，好歹有太后一派的臣子与柠妃的力量抗衡；而秉烛夜游的侍卫维持着宫里的太平。  
残缺的月亮映照着靛蓝色的夜空，几颗星闪烁在清婉头顶。她咬着嘴唇，隐隐觉得哪里不对劲，但一时想不出。  
去洗个澡好了。

八  
浴室出现在眼前，清婉对着屋顶上被蒸汽笼罩的粗烟囱，总算露出笑容。一脚跨过门槛，属于侍女的脂粉香气还没散，刻意留心的话清婉甚至能说出她们分属哪间宫殿。  
九五之尊不在，清婉的值班时间却灵活起来，毕竟太后需要和大臣们议事。清婉进宫不过半年，算不上可以信任的心腹，当然要被排除在外。清婉倒是乐得清闲，得知太后并不像看上去那般不问世事一心向佛令清婉长出一口气，不过，如同太后身边所有的知情人一样，她不能表露分毫。她时常提醒自己：你只是个小宫女。  
在这个世界，不满15岁能在宫中谋得一份旱涝保收的差事，是多少容貌姣好不甘平凡却家境不堪的少女的思羡。更别提男性——规则制定者对此已司空见惯。好在清婉来这里前没少接受课程打磨，恃宠而骄也只冲着养育者。  
清婉卸下头上的银饰，拿澡巾将自己包裹好，抱着篮子去往小小的用木板分隔的单间。占好位置，她又向不停喷吐着滚烫热水的笼头走去。即使是炎夏，浴室里的蒸汽依然强势地穿插在少女中间，将一切都模糊在白色中。清婉端着盆离开笼头，听见其他侍女们间歇的笑声和聊天声，不知为何她感到安全。  
解开浴巾、将盆中的热水与角落木桶内的凉水混合，清婉先是洗干净脸颊，之后把水一股脑从头顶浇了下去。  
15岁生日一整天，清婉都被小腹阵痛弄得冷汗连连。处理器再强大，也无法帮她把初潮带来的痛觉隔离掉。还是当时带她的嬷嬷看不过，领到里间绑了小暖水袋在她身上，当天的洗衣杂事也找了别人来干。清婉道了好几声谢，心里却觉得没有那么简单。  
果不其然，隔天，她需要清洗的衣物变多了。她留意了分衣物的小官，最后处理器看见他受了管事嬷嬷的赏。替清婉做事的宫女把清婉晾好的衣物“不小心”碰落到地又是另外一桩。清婉隔好久才理解了，这一切是在告诉清婉：既然来到这里，不图其他对你好的人，真的有吗？  
清婉默不作声地留下来“加班”，不顾身体发出警告。来这里之后，她最担心的就是15岁那天，熟悉的面孔找到她。只要不成为孩子的母亲，这点折磨不算什么。清婉还赌气，要是子宫真的因此留下什么永久性损伤，她就不用担惊受怕了，累点她也情愿。  
好在由于之前保养得当，清婉之后再没痛经过。她成为每月拥有秘密的女人，也爱上了浴室的蒸汽。之后遇到麻烦的日子有很多（ 处理器最开始只能追踪动向 ）；然而清婉已经能笑着应对了。  
然后某天清晨，当清婉例行从屋檐悄声跳下进屋准备上工时，她惊讶地听清了相距不远的军士的梦话。然后是睡梦中宫女的嘤咛。世界仿佛一下子在她脑中喧哗起来。  
像是失聪太久终于找回听觉的普通人，清婉愣住，随后使劲吸了吸鼻子忍住盈眶的泪。她说不好自己为什么哭。  
但她明白，处理器和她一起成长了。  
然后她下午就接到调令被领入了太后所在的宫殿。

九  
从浴室出来的清婉可谓是神清气爽，之前脑中的种种也仿佛被浴室的蒸汽吹散了。  
既然她告诉了黑猫，除了自己的那间小屋还有两三处尚可暂时藏身，那它决定去哪里也不是清婉的事了。宫内还没传开什么消息，这就是好消息。  
清婉与当今圣上只见过一面。即使有重重阻力，皇帝还是坚持亲自过目新晋的侍女。看在柠妃的面子上，没有谁搔首弄姿想要一鸣惊人，但饰品和妆容还是充满了女性择偶时才会有的隐秘心思。  
柠妃当时没有现身，她的眼线自然是把冒头者都一一上报了，随之而来的就是大批的侍女发现自己被分配到吃力不讨好的部门。更有甚者，直接被划入柠妃手里。  
清婉的去向另当别论。当时她的处境很危险。圣上对着清婉问了一句“你看着怎么这么小”，这是他为数不多的主动搭话。  
清婉看到站他身边的宦臣公公扬起半边眉毛，心里大惊“不会吧”，面上不显，低眉顺眼地沉下头：“圣上说的是。”  
她逃课被养育者X念叨的话，这招是常用套路。因为显得清婉整个人很无趣，一般而言养育者X也会苦笑着停下。  
果不其然，圣上没精神地挥了挥手：“退后吧。”  
清婉却没想到，他事后【 特意 】【专门】直接找到管事嬷嬷，强调：“叫清婉的那个，叫她去住晴阁。”又加一句，“你们省着点用，别没出正月人就没了。” 晴阁正是那间有着太多传说、距离柠妃寝宫仅有两条路的小房子。  
清婉感激最后这句话，让柠妃弄死她的难度升了不是一点半点。然而其他的她都不解。难道他恋童？柠妃的长相又说什么都不算天真挂。  
清婉再怎么不愿回忆也注意到，至少面见圣上的那天，圣上还很健康。  
表情恹恹地，但身体动作流畅连贯。  
无论是刚被分到洗衣房，还是后来被视作“好去处”的太后寝宫，清婉都努力不引人注意。处理器随后帮她达成了这点。她看上去与身边的侍女别无二致。  
当然，即使这样，柠妃还是不会忘记她。  
而清婉不愿注意到的另一件事则是，自从她元宵节后进宫以来，圣上与柠妃的不和愈发明显。  
她实在不确定，因为明面上他们二人恩爱无比：圣上不时光顾恒柠宫（清婉一直想问那黑猫要放哪里）、柠妃的飞扬跋扈显得底气十足、两人吵架-和好-甜蜜胜过以往。清婉的处理器能跟踪到圣上几时来找柠妃，却不能了解到他在想什么。  
这也不是我该关心的事啊。清婉回屋整理好衣物，不急不缓地出屋。我只是个小宫女。


	5. 十to十三：月亮与不祥

十   
又是一轮圆月。清婉这次带上了冰水，想要伴着夜晚的风消消暑。  
恒柠宫的主人不在，灯火都比平日黯淡。守卫的军士换了人，清婉向不甚熟悉的脸庞瞥了几眼，处理器已经记下了他们。  
盛夏的晚风像是对白天烈日肆虐的补偿，着青衫的清婉感觉到了些许寒意。冰水下肚，小腹闪过一星痛，让她断了再饮的念头。  
“怪不得诗人喜欢望着月亮作诗，”清婉用空出来的手撑着头自言自语，“月亮实在是……”  
实在是，太美丽也太寂寥，就那样持续散发着光芒，不疏远也不亲近，令人不知不觉开始追问。  
嗖。轻微地一声，清婉感到房檐边缘震了一下、紧接着又是一下。  
这时候清婉宁愿自己是个普通人，因为她无需转头已经知道了是谁。  
黑猫的步伐打颤，却坚定地一步一步靠近清婉。待到隔着两个人位时他停下，突兀地蹲下身，前腿直直地杵着檐梁。  
清婉见状偏过头，大大方方地打量他。黑猫看上去还是那样单薄，毛发因为趴卧太久已形成固定形状，在月光下泛着不正常的油光。因为刚攀上屋檐，他依然小声喘着气。直到竖起的耳朵突然软化放下，清婉马上懂了，他在害羞。  
于是清婉回过头平视前方，有很多问题想问：你恢复得怎么样？严重到不能逃出笼子吗？守着你的人有没有对你怎么样？今晚怎么出来了？是来见我的吗？……终是一言不发。他们一人一猫就这样望向月亮许久，清婉复又侧过头盯着他看。  
黑猫也转过头，却不与清婉对视，而是打了个寒噤站起身，伸长脖子做了个标准的全身伸展，然后对着月亮张开嘴。  
清婉目不转睛地，想听他发声什么样。却没有预想的叫声。她先是睁大眼，随即皱起眉。  
黑猫还在对着月亮无声地叫，喉咙被他扯动、一下又一下。他的嘴型越来越小，连胡须都无力地垂下来。  
“你没法出声吗？”清婉不禁问出声。出人意料地，黑猫点点头。依然没有看她。  
清婉试着向黑猫伸出手，够不到，她小心地挪着身体，直到手的影子能碰到他的。清婉做了个抚摸的动作，屋檐上猫的背影被女孩的右手扰乱了。  
清婉继续着动作，同时小心开口：“要怎么才能出声呢？”声音小到好像她在自言自语。黑猫竖起耳朵，看影子他的耳朵刺破了她的手掌。  
他缓慢地摇头。  
“你不知道吗…”清婉小心地用手指临摹黑猫的轮廓，重新用另一只手撑着自己的脑袋。  
可是总有办法的。脑中突然闪过养育者Y的话，清婉有一瞬间愣神。黑猫似乎发现了，真正看向她。一人一猫的影被月光残忍又温柔地裁剪成一体、铺陈在他们背后起伏不平的屋檐瓦上。  
清婉突然伸手，这样她就真的碰到了黑猫。黑猫反射地发颤，迅速屈起四肢原地趴下。  
清婉被逗乐了，露出来这里之前策划恶作剧时才有的笑容，手像波浪一样舞动着收回。  
黑猫不解地望向她，清婉忙站起身伸了个懒腰，对他说：“回去吧？”  
月亮已隐在大片乌云后。

十一  
回屋时，清婉的笑容成了嫌恶的冷笑。  
怪不得柠妃不怕闹出动静，因为猫妖被弄哑了。

十二  
清婉小时候有几年是乖乖女。她对任何事都好奇，却老实听话待在座位上。那时的她还和“哥哥”一起上课，然而比起扬起手回答问题她更愿意被叫到黑板前，只有这样她才会把知道的答案公开。  
养育者X和Y对此感到惊奇，因为他们从未拿教条约束她，也不曾强调“女孩就是要听话服从”。清婉则仿佛生下来就懂得如何成为一名淑女。  
平凡无奇的某天，“哥哥”闯了祸再次甩锅给她。老师自然是知道的，让清婉下了课就照常活动，罚“哥哥”课后打扫教室。清婉并没有离开，像往常一样帮“哥哥”拧抹布，直到她突然停下来。  
“哥哥”很快发现，习惯了两人分工的男孩没好气地朝水盆踢了一脚：“发什么呆啊！”  
清婉指着黑板边沿流下来的水渍问道：“粉笔只有白色的吗？”  
“哥哥”不屑：“彩色的也有，你不是见过吗，造的时候加染料。”  
清婉认真地盯着水渍：“可是水是灰色的啊。”  
“哥哥”翻了个白眼，正准备拿光折射的知识卖弄，没想清婉端起水盆朝教室的墙壁泼去。  
雪白的墙壁并没有被脏水染色，依然是吓人的白。  
“哥哥”愣住了，听清婉自言自语：“我就知道。”她放下水盆，目光盯着白墙念叨，“书上说，白色代表安静、平和、完美主义、孤独。”清婉手指蘸着脏水，试图在墙面上写字，“我们在教室里上过那么多次课、讲过那么多话、有过那么多想法，最后都毫无踪迹啊。”  
她的手离开，白墙依然干净。  
“白色、白色、白色。到处都是白色。老师喜欢用白色粉笔，你喜欢白色的长袜，书本纸页是白色的，我的衬衫是白色的。”清婉垂下头念念有词，“等到12岁我们分开上课，新的教室墙壁还会是白色的、老师会用新的白色粉笔，我们还会用白色的书本。”  
“哥哥，”清婉转向男孩，“我很讨厌白色。它让我觉得我的一无是处被它包容，我的谎言和秘密被它掩盖。”“你在说什么……”清婉冲他笑：“而我即使做错事撒谎，也不会为自己羞愧。所以打扫教室本该你一个人完成，好好承担起你做错事的后果。”  
说完这句话，清婉转身离开了教室。  
从那以后，清婉是清婉。

十三  
天空升起鱼肚白，却有宫内人睡眼惺忪地等在宫门口。  
柠妃带着她的宫眷守卫提前回来了，而皇帝还在行宫。  
清婉混入前行的侍女一群人。没人愿意打破安静，连抱怨都只得用眉眼传达。  
清晨时分，柠妃回宫，清婉注意到她将小腹捂个严实，手还不时伸向嘴巴掩饰欲呕状。  
明明是微风，清婉却感到后背有寒流经过。  
显然，不止清婉发现了柠妃的异常。有公公陪着笑凑上前作揖，柠妃仍是一脸不耐烦，却好好听人把话讲完、还封了赏。  
这个王朝的续命者已然在柠妃子宫着床了么？清婉不敢往下想，她很想跑到太后身边看老人家是什么表情。  
黑猫又会被如何处置呢？会因为预示不祥被乱棍打死草草火化吗？  
肩膀被无端撞了一下，是神色讳莫如深的素棉经过。她冲着清婉眨眼，又立马恢复正常跟上柠妃队伍。  
清婉随着人群低下头，嘴里跟着念吉祥话，心里为黑猫祈祷。  
七月流火，柠妃疑似怀孕，母凭子贵，受圣上加封，喜上加喜。  
太后偶感风寒，一病不起，被送往熟识的僧侣处静养。  
清婉连同太后宫内的侍女被圣旨调去服侍柠妃，丁点小事都要上报。若有差错，五人连坐。一时间众侍女草木皆兵，生怕柠妃不满意自己生路不保。  
而皇上，足足迟了三日才回宫。


	6. 十四 不祥之夜

清婉用余光注意着身旁一手添火另只手捂住哈欠的侍女。是熟面孔，但此刻的清婉对使用处理器有所忌惮。  
来到这世界以来，清婉头一次带着万分紧张做当下的每一件事。  
她和太后宫内的绝大部分侍女被打散分配到柠妃的寝宫，原本职责内的事用不着清婉——那当然，柠妃怎么会放下“培养”出默契的心腹由着太后的侍女插手；宫内的事说少绝对不算少，只不过可做可不做的都成了必需。主导权在柠妃手中。  
比如此刻的清婉，和她的侍女同伴两人一起盯着宫墙角树下升起袅袅青烟的香炉，不时添几根新香免得断供。这可是为柠妃的祈福。香炉很矮、也很沉，当初费了二人好大力气挪到这儿；今夜比清婉与黑猫共赏月那次还要凉些，可惜青烟不断，余火的热气熏得同伴睁不开眼、额角的汗不停。  
自然是没处坐的，两人只能蹲着。  
清婉不靠处理器也知道同伴心里叫苦不迭，骂柠妃也说不定。她轻叹口气，顺便换条腿曲着。  
白天对清婉而言已是折磨。打乱后分组都是不交心的熟面孔不提、生疏因而合作起来频频出错不提，吃饭如厕需要整组行动让清婉如坐针毡。毕竟她不需要进食、也无需去厕所，之前单分进小间带来的风言风语使她的独来独往顺理成章，现在反倒成了弊端。清婉需要用尽全力才能忽略吃饭时同桌人毫不掩饰的打量，也需要悄无声息地模仿她人吃到心仪饭菜时的欣喜。她尝得出咸淡，同时因为无法消化令她不晓得尝到味道有什么值得开心的。  
而这不能被发现。  
至于如厕问题就带上了更尴尬的意味。在同性面前，隐私是不存在的。清婉不想回忆每次她和其余四人走入茅房后的任何一幕。几次她都用手段蒙混过去。  
纵然全程胆战心惊，清婉还是注意到，本该充当另一信息集散地的茅房再不如往常。只有遇到没被调来的同事，侍女们才会换个脸色，迎上对方的长吁短叹；也只有这时，侍女们心照不宣地露出些许本性，已是了然即使上报也无凭据。  
说回此刻。进食无须模仿、如厕可以蒙混过关，困意却是清醒的人无论如何都召唤不来的。清婉白日耗费了太多精神，这让她变得有些迟钝。  
侍女同伴因着青烟缕缕生出困意、又因为蚊虫嗡嗡无法彻底睡着，只好将注意力分散，自然分到清婉身上。她大概早已注意到不对，却直到夜深才开口，不咸不淡地：“你精神真好。”  
清婉听时只觉嗓子发干，忙揉眼道：“看来努力睁大眼有效。”  
同伴没再应，留下清婉忐忑不安自省许久。此刻清婉仍用余光凝视着打完哈欠眼皮红红的同伴，心里暗念请她过了这夜再也不记得自己“夜半三更好精神”的鬼模样。  
腿脚因为长时间的不自然姿势酸痛着，而被夜风吹拂的后腰也开始产生痛觉。清婉还记得昨夜小腹的不适，皱着眉思忖自己的小日子还有几天。  
清婉很想知道素棉在哪里，她这一整天都没遇见素棉，本来清婉以为以柠妃对她的忌惮会让素棉和她分到一组。看来素棉也值得信任了啊，清婉在心里叹道。  
假如，假如清婉有幸成为柠妃回宫后人事调动的漏网之鱼，她会注意到，想要太后宫内的侍女服侍一介宠妃，是异想天开。圣上无暇顾及、后位空缺已久，各位佳丽平日里本应为太后所管。  
当然，太后表面上万事皆不过问、一心向佛另说。  
那么再进一步，假如清婉没被种种柠妃想出的怪招数冲昏头脑，她将不再介意使用处理器与否、而是敦促处理器尽快确定柠妃小腹微鼓的真相。她还会注意到，柠妃将大部分“外来”侍女招来、又随即将她们发配到远离宫内她的位置所在。侍女们在柠妃眼皮底下不敢出一丝纰漏，高度全神贯注加上疲累令她们顾不上查看柠妃到底在宫内深处做什么。  
黑猫，自从柠妃回宫后便失了音讯。  
皇帝，本该因此大喜的九五之尊，却反倒没一同回来。  
一阵风卷着沉香的熏味飘过，清婉的同伴耐不住打了喷嚏，忙用手去捂。清婉稍微歪头查看宫门的守卫，这种时候没人敢睡。她也就找不到机会在他们面前消失。  
之后的每一分钟，清婉模仿同伴昏昏欲睡神态的同时感觉到浑身细胞一点点地移位。她眯着眼迎来最新的晨光，昨夜的墨黑色仿佛只是个模拟布景。她试着站起身，想活动一下僵硬的关节，不防一个踉跄险些栽倒。  
她头一次—— 尽管只持续了几秒钟——在这个世界感受不到处理器的存在。清婉站定后手掐住腰，缓慢地把头向左、再向右转动，心里还是毛毛的。  
她想自己大概知道前几天在心里持续的不安感觉意味着什么了，随即又自我否定，希望处理器故障只是多想，又也许仅仅这天太累带来的小罢工。清婉正忙着心理建设，同伴悠悠然睁眼，看了眼不远处正换岗的侍卫便唤清婉：“几时了？”，又道：“香炉都烧得焦了，快翻下灰，别叫人注意。”  
清婉应着，走近了更能看清同伴裸露的皮肤上净是蚊虫叮咬的包，而她正一边捡地上的枯枝一边捂鼻道，“昨晚对不住，我先睡着了，应该让你到时叫我轮着才是。”看同伴比第一天话多了不少，清婉冲她笑了笑，转而两人商量起新一日的打算。有了第一天的铺垫，之后的日子怎样都好走些...  
并不。  
柠妃在几小时后悠悠走出殿，对着跪一地的侍女道，“今日组内对调，润锦你看着点”就转了身，留下一地以目发言的侍女们。  
润锦本来站在 柠妃身后的殿门旁，闻言叩拜后就没跟着柠妃入殿，而是等柠妃走后大步跨出殿门，神色由恭敬变为爽厉。只见她视线扫了 一轮 底下的侍女们，便拍拍手道：“跟了柠妃一日，这新一日该怎么做，想必不用我多说。那就按规矩动吧，两人一组的去东留西，余出来的那个往我这边排成一列。”  
清婉并没成为多出来的那个，然而她看见熟悉的发簪，一冲动就跟组内侍女互换了位置，兴冲冲排到了润锦姑姑面前那队。很快众人都安顿好了，润锦也开始将这列侍女打乱重新分配。清婉离她越来越近，就愈发感慨：西南人的相貌棱角分明，仿佛被老天用力雕刻过的原石。随即清婉的处理器提醒可不能当着本人的面走神。  
到清婉了。润锦姑姑扬着下巴将清婉从头到脚瞥下去，似不在意地一指旁边道：“你站过去。”  
清婉叩谢后走向不远处的素棉，两人的目光交错都确定彼此有许多话要同对方讲。待队列被润锦姑姑划分殆尽后，她特意走到清婉面前，却看向素棉：“原来你在这儿。我还说侍候柠妃的怎么少了一个，原来是你被赶出殿了呀。”  
清婉挨得近，看着素棉的脸肉眼可见地涨红了，忙在背后牵起她的袖子一扯，素棉终于没讲话。  
润锦对这情形好像极其满意，目光一转，仿佛刚发现清婉在这儿，道：“住晴阁的小丫头。你和素棉关系不错啊。”  
清婉脑中，处理器在嗡嗡作响，她心里一沉，就见润锦一侧嘴角扬起，露出讥讽的表情道：“我倒要看看你们分别有多少能耐。你们两个一人一组。”


End file.
